Where the Hell is the Damn Bolt!
by mrsspecialk
Summary: My take on what Olympian's (plus Hades and maybe Hestia) opinions were of Percy during his first quest. I plan to do one of these for each of his quests so we can see how their thoughts on our favourite demigod change or develop. First up, the God of Prophecy's himself. Rated T for language (nothing too bad).
1. Apollo

**Apollo**

Well it was a solstice that no one would be forgetting for a while. It wasn't everyday someone had the balls to steal his father's lightning bolt.  
At first he had thought it was a harmless prank and had looked to Hermes expecting his signature cheeky grin that always meant trouble. But Hermes had looked like his whole world was ending and it didn't take long for all of them to realise how serious the situation was.

So now he found himself watching progress of a twelve year old boy and his friends. Apollo knew this was about more than a lightning bolt. His cousin's arrival meant bad news for the Olympians and he didn't know how to deal with the situation. Maybe it would be better to just kill the boy.

Then again, he didn't want a repeat of the Orion incident. Any attempt on this kid's life and he was pretty sure that this time, Poseidon would find a way to kill him- immortality be damned...

The boy had courage though, he'd give him that. Besides killing him would truly achieve nothing, only postpone the coming apocalypse. If there was one thing he knew, it was prophecy's, and from what he'd seen, this kid knew how hold to hold his own against the gods. Apollo had to admire that.

_He mailed us Medusa's head_  
_Hermes passed out opening the box_  
_I was laughing so hard._

Only question left was, if Percy Jackson wasn't the lightning thief, then who the hell took the damn bolt?!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm doing the gods in alphabetical order for now. This was tricky to write as we don't meet Apollo until 'The Titan's Curse' but I tried to keep in, relatively in character. I think he knows how to be serious when the situation calls for it.  
As for the bit about Hermes, well that will either be in his drabble or maybe in a separate one-shot. It's just how imagined him realising what was in the package he was delivering :D  
Specialk out!**


	2. Aphrodite

**Aphrodite**

You didn't need to be the Goddess of Love (or a Goddess at all) to know the pact of the Big Three was never going to work.  
A dashing god such as Poseidon was always going to cause some commotion amongst the ladies, but Aphrodite had to admit, she never would have pegged Sally Jackson as the one who would break his last resolve.

At first she seemed a rather simple woman but if you looked a little closer, you could see that in her own way, she was truly beautiful. A little shy, yes, but with wisdom beyond her years. She was capable of boundless love and was gentle touch that couldn't help but draw people too her.

Aphrodite found her-self cooing over the couple constantly and got more emotional than was strictly necessary when they had to part. She soon moved onto other couples of course and in time Sally Jackson slipped from her thoughts completely.

Until the day one Perseus Jackson showed up. She'd had no idea that a child had been born from that relationship. Under other circumstances she would have squealed in delight that Poseidon had loved a mortal woman enough to break the pact. However the fact that his existence coming to light, coincided with one master bolt disappearing, dappened the mood just a tad.

So like the other gods she watched this new hero's progress keenly- already formulating plans for his love life (he and Miss Chase seemed to make such a good team after all, how could she waste such an opportunity). Of course he clearly took after his father's looks (though it was agreed that he was far scrawnier and did not fulfil his full potential) and there were many who felt that this suited his personality too. He was as unpredictable as his father, not to mention powerful. This of course, left most of the Olympians deeply concerned about how the future could play out- the child was also not the brightest drachma of the lot.

He clearly had no loyalty to the gods-particularly after Hades stunt with the Minotaur and his mother. Zeus' behaviour hadn't exactly won the child over either. And it was certainly plausible to her, that this child could have run off with her father's weapon. This did leave a question though of 'why was he on the quest'? If he truly ad the bolt, why venture to the realm of Hades?

As she look to deeper into his emotions, it didn't take long to realise that if there was one thing Percy Jackson would go to hell and back again for, it was his mother.

Looking closer at the boy, she was hit with the strangest sense of déjà vu! She found that he wasn't as plain of awkward looking as he's seemed at first glance! His eyes sparkled with emotion and were stunning enough to drown in. He was more reserved than expected in some ways. On his quest he showed that he was far more intelligent than everyone had given him credit for, and underneath his rather rough exterior, the boy had one of the most loving natures Aphrodite had come across in... Well, just over a decade.

No longer convinced that he was the lightning thief she turned her mind to thought of love triangles for his future.

Because while he looked like his father, Perseus Jackson was undoubtedly the son of Sally Jackson and all of a sudden, the future didn't seem too daunting after all.

But then- wait- where in the name of the gods was the damn bolt?!

**A/N: So...yeah...this kinda exceeded the length of your average drabble... I just can't help myself! I sometime think people make the gods to childish or silly and I know that Aphrodite seems like your classic bimbo but I think the books tell you not to take people at face value and Aphrodite could be a force to be reckoned with if given a good enough reason, so I went quite in depth with her. Please tell me if these are too long/short. I'm still learning and want to improve where I can. I'll try to update daily so hopefully I'll have another up same time tomorrow- next up the God of War himself! :D  
Specialk out!**


End file.
